The Hack
by Tragedy s Lover
Summary: Jason has been having dreams, flashbacks...Memories. He's always there. Smiling at him. Cogatualating him. Making Love to him. Who is HE? and what does HE have to do with his past?


The Hack

By: vossboy

Disclaimer: I do not own Jason Bourne, but i do own this OC, Tyler SirReal. I also do not own Lyrics that pop up at odd intervals when Tyler is listening to his Ipod. I do own one of these!

Rated: M for future Smut, Violence, Langauge and whatever else i could possibly Write down that not even disney would approve of.

Summary:Jason Bourne is having diffrent flashbacks, and some all the same. but he notice's one thing. That man is always there. Smilling at him. Congratulating him. He is always there. Who is he? What was his purpose in his life? Where was he now? Told from both POVs. See as Jason Bourne searchs and plays a game of cat and mouse with one of his past lovers. Code Name: The Hack. There will be an sequel that will show the past. called ReHack.

A/N: I apologize right now. My spelling sucks. My wording can be terrible some times, and my punciation ain't to good either. and i have a habbit of not capitilizing (is that punciation?). But if you have a problem reading the words, sound them out because thats how i wrote them down if i didn't know how to spell them. Again i apologize for my spelling, though you can flame me on it if you are that bored. Oh! The name Tyler came to me from my used Ipod that my brother got me for christmas, sure it isn't new but i finaly got one! and the SirReal is pronounced Sir-Real its a joke that will be explained in the sequel. Unless you begin to catch on to the reality of this plot and email me to see if your guess is right your not going to find out the joke that i am playing with the character until the sequel which goes to the past.grins wickedly. I am thinking of getting my wordpad CD off my computer and putting it on this one. but i have yet to decide, and it must be approved by my grandmother.

Story Note: Jason is older than Tyler by Two years so he is 26, I didn't want him to be old old, and i didn't want Tyler to be too young.shrugs

And i am going to **WARN**** you right now...there will ****always**** be mentions of yaoi in ****every**** chapter!**

Chapter One

_what if i wanted to break_

_laugh it all off in your face_

_what would you do_

_what if i fell to the floor_

_couldn't take this anymore_

_what would would you do do do_

Tyler nodded his head to the beat of the music as he continued on his way to the subway. Beside himself with how to download more music. He always let someone else do it for him after all. Listening to 'the kill' by 30 seconds to Mars, was always the first thing to do when he truned on his Ipod that David had gotten him a long time ago for a Christmas Gift. He smiled, such good memories, to bad his lover didn't remeber anything anymore. He sighed, some times it was hard to be a hot gay assassin in England, with your boyfriend having memorie problems in France...or somewhere near there.

He scratched the back of his neck shuddering for a minute in the cold raining air of England glancing up and squinting at the sky for a minute, any longer and he would have gotten water in his eyes. sure you can open your eyes under water, but to get hit by falling water? don't you know the reason whay you can't drop something off the Eiffel Tower? Gravity. Even if the rain falling couldn't kill someone like that, it still hut when it hit your eye or cheeck, like a slight sting. He may have been an assassin but he hated pain. He could be sadistic if he wanted to act, but in the end he was an empty shell when it came to emotions, David had been the only one to bring anything out of him.

He sighed, going down the stairs as slow as he could so he didn't slip in this traffic. the people were rushing to get under cover. The whole time he was moving he never looked behind him. For an assassin he couldn't know that he was being followed. He was on vacation, who could blame him, after all? But, Because he let his gaurd down and didn't try to vanish (which he was good at), he had sealed his own fate choosing to not be parinoid when he didn't have to.

Jason's POV

I've been having dreams and flashbacks...Memories. There always the same, but there diffrent from the ones I used to have before I found out about Treadstone, there Happier in some way. Some of them I'm even smiling and laughing, others I'm being congratualted, made loved too, amused by...Him. I was finally decided that these had to be real, that they were important, so I Hacked into an FBI system. I barely even got through, when I was doing that I felt as though it was his strongest suit, not mine.

I had gone through all the pictures almost and I began to think that maybe he was an agent of Treadstone so he won't be on there. Then there he was. I almost passed the picture up but i stopped just in time. Opening the file i read: Tyler SirReal, Age 24, Date of Birth XX00, Born in America, Lives in England. Scrolling through the rest of the information I began to think less and less that he might not be in treadstone. He was born in a small town, a Farmboy, and went to a regular school. He didn't even have a job, he lived with his parents growing up and when they died, took the money and moved to egland after selling everything to a relative. With all the money from their deaths, he was living a care free life.

I thought it through before I got a ticket to England. It all came down that he might know something about my past. So I went.

Watching him now, I began to think of all the values he could have in Treadstone. He had easily blended in with the crowd, I had almost lost him, I was lucky when I caught him looking into the sky and had quickly ran over. The good thing about the ocassional Rainy weather was that on those day it seemed to muffle sounds around a person and made one less focused on the things around them.

I followed him down through the subway. Because he had been so slow getting to the train, completely diffrent from the pace he had taken through the city, he missed the train and would have to wait another half-hour for the next train. Looking around at the other people waiting to get on the train i froze as i noticed that I wasn't the only one following him. Five other men seemed to be waiting to catch him. Where everyone was annoyed and tense or just plain bored and waiting for the train, He had been relaxed listening to his music player leaning against one of the collums. His head going with the beat of whatever he was listening to, but his eyes, they had a faroff look in them.

_"What are you thinking about?" He grinned looking at his absent-minded lover. He ran his fingers through his loves brown hair to straighten it out further, as it had been falling to oneside, he grinned remembering how he had pulled that chin length hair last night. He doubted it was his fault it was on strike, it normally stayed pushed back, since his love had constantly pushed it back. Most of the time out of annoyance, In thought, or Just to move._

He watched as the Brown haired man pushed his chin length hair straight back out of his face, still not paying attention, as if it was a bad habit.

_"hmmm?" He glanced up, laughing brown eyes clearing to look at him , andshaking his head to get the hand off._

_"You were Zoning out." Jason laughed._

_He shrugged his shoulders and raised both arms half way up palms flat out and open as if to say 'who knows?' Then he frowned and seemed to try and concentrate on something, "Oh, yes. I was thinking about a new movie that I wanna see and was replayingone of the scenes they showed on tv." He answered glancing out of the window and grabbing Jasons pant leg when he saw they were moving still. He had yet to get used to riding in a packed train stnading up and hadn't been paying attention when they got on._

_Jason shuddered, wanting to eagerly press into that body that seemed so Tense and Worried. Even though he liked to be on bottom most of the time and be lavishiced(A/N:La-Vish-ed) with attention, riding that body slowly was always fun because he was so easily excited and squirmed the whole time._

Jason shook his head and hurried to get onto the train. He was lucky he had been paying a mind to Tyler or he would not have noticed that they train was about to leave. the train was packed just like in the memory but unlike in the memory Tyler was siiting down in one of the seats, having gottne on in time. he stood as close as he dared near that seat not wanting to be recognized.

_"your later then usaul," jason smirked looking at his soaked lover. _

_"I took a seat on the train when it got packed and had to wait practically til everyone else got off to get off." Tyler frowned puuling off his soaked hoodie. It didn't help that it was raining hard on the last four blocks home._

_"why didn't you just stand?" _

_"what? and get but-raped?" tyler joked to shrug off the question. He didn't want to answer, but Jason seemed to understand because he just smiled like a person head-over-heels-in-love at him and began to kiss his neck as he pulled his shirt off. Tyler froze up a bit blushing and forgetting what he was supposed to do so he ended up just standing there like a block of wood as his lover Took off his soaking clothes and lead him to the bathroom for a long hot soak in the large tub, and probably some very slow sex and loving touches. By this time he would of course have his mind unmelted and funcioning properly enough to kiss back and mold the muscles under his fingers._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**R&R Peoples!**


End file.
